Amigo Mío
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Camus nunca podría decir todas esas cosas que, por su personalidad imperturbable y fría, no le dijo a Milo. Cosas ahora irreconciliables. Milo también quería hablar tanto con él, con esa persona que fue su fiel amigo por tantos años, que fue ese a quien le entregó su alma. Ese que fue su todo. - YAOI -


**Nunca en la vida creí que iba a escribir un yaoi. No era muy fanática de este tipo de historias y soy de las que prefieren pensar en que Camus y Milo tienen una amistad increíblemente grande y cálida, pero leer fics donde el amor entre estos dos caballeros doraros es inmenso hizo que en mi mente convivieran estas dos ideas, amigos, amantes, juntos, separados, da igual como sea, me gusta pensarlos de todas las formas y el amor irrefrenable es una de ellas. Nunca escribí una yaoi, así que no estoy segura de como salió este, aunque creo que fue un poco dramático. Me gustaría que me digan que tal, así lo mejoro para los próximos, si los hay, jaja! Saludos.**

 **Y, para quién, si no, iría mi primer yaoi si no fuera para vos, Ann Tamb, feliz cumple amiga!**

* * *

 **Amigo mío:**

 _"Amigo mío, ¿Por qué nos has traicionado?"_

Milo caminaba escaleras arriba, escalón tras escalón, cargando el cuerpo semi muerto de quién llamó su mejor amigo. A su lado Mu y Aioria llevaban a los cansados espíritus de Shura y Saga a cuestas. Había tantas cosas que no se dijeron entre ellos, tantas cosas pendientes que nunca se pudieron hablar, y que probablemente quedarían en el olvido, barridas completamente frente al choque de intereses que los enfrentaba en ese momento. Shura nunca podría pedirle perdón a Aioria por matar a Aioros aún siendo su mejor amigo. Saga nunca podría redimirse ante el León y ante su compañero traidor por mandarlo a matar al guardián de Sagitario. Camus nunca podría _decir_ todas esas cosas que, por su personalidad imperturbable y fría, no le dijo a Milo. Esas cosas, irreconciliables nunca podrían ser saldadas en ese tiempo, más después de haber muerto, y menos después de ser resucitados y mandados a matar a Athena, a eso que juraron proteger a costo de todo.

" _Amigo mío, ¿Por qué nos has traicionado?"_

Milo escondió su rostro en la cabellera azulada de Camus y cerró los ojos. Él también quería hablar tanto con él, con esa persona que fue su fiel amigo por tantos años, que fue ese a quien le entregó su alma. Ese que fue su todo.

* * *

Camus caminaba por su templo mirando las estalactitas del techo producto de su cosmos cuando se encontraba tan inmensamente triste. Había vuelto hacía unos días de Siberia, después de entrenar arduamente a unos discípulos con la intención de legar su armadura de Acuario en algún momento y entregar las armaduras correspondientes a los poderes helados, y en su tarea como maestro, se había sentido orgulloso de comprobar que dos de sus alumnos habían mostrado ser dignos caballeros de Athena. Hyoga e Isaac. Ambos se habían ganado rápidamente el cariño de un corazón helado por la indiferencia, habían logrado derretir todas sus defensas y dejarlo al nivel de un humano normal. Solo una persona había hecho eso en toda su vida.

Camus lloró silenciosamente al tiempo que estalagmitas se formaban bajo las estalactitas del techo, mientras rememoraba los momentos previos a la muerte de Isaac y se culpaba a si mismo por no prever ese tipo de accidentes. Si siempre supo de Hyoga, y su espíritu renuente a abandonar a su madre, ¿Por qué no lo vigiló más? Sabía que tarde o temprano una lucha ideológica se daría entre sus dos alumnos más brillantes a causa de eso. Isaac era demasiado devoto a la causa de Athena, demasiado comprometido con ideales de bondad y justicia para tolerar la impertinencia de Hyoga, para poder soportar que el ruso quisiera ser caballero solo para poder derretir el hielo y ver a su madre. Y el enfrentamiento ocurrió, e Isaac dejó a Hyoga hundirse buscando la causa egoísta de reencontrarse con su madre, pero conocía bien a su discípulo peliverde, y con sus dones de justiciero y su increíble bondad, salvó a Hyoga de una muerte segura en los helados mares de Siberia a costa de su propia vida.

La muerte de Isaac fue un golpe bajo para Camus, quién aceleró todo el proceso de entrega de armaduras, decidiendo que Hyoga se quedaría con la del Cisne y volviendo rápidamente al Santuario, donde sabía que alguien iba a escucharlo llorar sus penas, como muchas otras veces sin juzgarlo, sin hacerle saber que él no era esa máscara gélida de emociones frías que quería mostrar.

— Camus… — Susurró alguien a su espalda.

Él solo pudo escucharlo por el inmenso silencio que habitaba en el Templo de Acuario. Se dio la vuelta sin molestarse en quitar sus lágrimas, por que sabía quién estaba en la puerta de su templo.

— Camus, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — Preguntó atragantándose con las palabras el hombre frente él.

— Él murió Milo… — Fue su respuesta. — Isaac murió por mi culpa.

Milo de Escorpio lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, asombrado de sus palabras. Cuando Camus había llegado al Santuario hacía unos días atrás, la máscara gélida que siempre se ponía frente a los demás dominaba su rostro. No se dejó ve frente a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Ni siquiera a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Cómo…? — Preguntó sin atreverse a continuar.

— No fui demasiado cuidadoso con ellos. — Comentó dejando expuesto todo su dolor. — No me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y cuando pasó… ya era demasiado tarde. Murió bajo mi supervisión. Yo debería haberlo previsto. Conociéndolos a los dos, yo debería haberlo sabido...

Milo sabía que en el ataque de nervios que se encontraba su amigo no iba a ser capaz de continuar ni de contarle coherentemente la historia. Se acercó a él y dejó que sus brazos lo envolvieran en un abrazo. Camus se derrumbó contra su cuerpo y dejó que su peso se desvaneciera. Milo lo soportó llevándolo lentamente al suelo, para no dejarlo caer. Ambos despojados de sus armaduras doradas se quedaron en el suelo abrazados sin decir palabra. Camus mojaba la camiseta de entrenamiento de Milo con sus puras y cristalinas lágrimas, dejando fluir su dolor ante aquel que conocía cada parte de su alma, y Milo lo dejaba, sabiendo que ese era su deber como amigo, aliviando su dolor.

— Yo solo…— Intentó Camus, ahogándose en un sollozo.

— Está bien. — Le dijo su amigo escorpión. — No digas nada, más tarde puedes contarme.

Camus lo miró a los ojos, despegando por un segundo su rostro del hombro de su amigo. Milo miró sus lagunas aguamarinas y pensó que no podía haber persona más transparente y pura que Camus, sorprendiéndose al recordar lo impenetrable e imperturbable que se podía mostrar cuando quería. Pero ahí, de esa forma, solo era un chico asustado, un chico de solo dieciocho años, que acababa de ver morir a su alumno. Milo le sonrió con cariño, tirando para atrás sus mechones azulados rebeldes que querían pegarse a su bello rostro. Le acarició la mejilla con un pulgar, deleitándose con su piel fría y mojada por las lágrimas. Camus entrecerró los ojos ante el contacto, sabiéndose necesitado de afecto y dejó que su amigo escorpión delinease todo su rostro al darse cuenta de lo increíblemente tranquilizador que eso resultaba. Milo rozó sus labios un instante sonriendo fugazmente, y Camus abrió los ojos para verlo.

— Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí, por más frío, indiferente o renuente a contar tus secretos que seas. — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Gracias Milo. — Contestó el acuariano intentando llevar su cabeza al hombro de su amigo para descansar.

Milo lo tomó de las mejillas y rozó sus labios con los suyos, haciendo que Camus abriera los ojos sorprendido. Milo no era de dar muestras de afecto todo el tiempo. Solo lo hacían cuando había tiempo y se podían ocultar de los demás, dejándose fluir tal cual son, pero raramente se besaban en las salas más concurridas de los templos, a sabiendas de que cualquiera podía querer entrar.

— No sueles hacer eso muy seguido… — Dijo Camus recostándose contra su hombro.

— La situación lo amerita.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, ambos pudieron ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la habitación de Acuario. Milo lo llevaba a cuestas, subiendo escalón tras escalón en el recorrido interno del templo hasta dar con la habitación. Lo dejó caer en la cama y se quedó con él hasta que rendido al sueño, se durmió. Milo le acarició la mejilla expuesta de forma circular con el pulgar, sonriendo ante la lágrima perdida en un extremo de su ojo izquierdo, y la curvatura de su boca en un atisbo de sonrisa. Camus de Acuario no se había perdido en ese laberinto de emociones gélidas. Milo suspiró aliviado de saber que al menos esas lágrimas, esa sonrisa, y ese pequeño beso demostraban que no se había ido del todo.

— Te quiero. — Le susurró antes de apoyar su cabeza en la cama y quedarse dormido.

* * *

Camus nunca le contó que pasó en Siberia con Isaac. Era tan doloroso para él rememorar ese evento que prefirió esconderlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, intentando apartar a un lado el hecho de que la muerte de su alumno lo perturbó y le movió todas las fibras de su corazón. Tampoco nunca le dijo que lo que hizo por él ese día, sostenerlo en su amargura mientras lloraba la pérdida de un discípulo, había logrado que saliera a flote, salvarlo de hundirse en su miseria. Nunca le confesó que ese día sintió el más grande amor por alguien como nunca lo había experimentado antes. Y tampoco nunca le pudo decir que, en silencio, él también susurró que lo quería, cuando ambos durmieron rendidos a las penurias y a los amores. Y ahora, cuando Hades, la Guerra Santa, Athena, los Caballeros y los espectros los separaban, ya era demasiado tarde para confesarse nada.

Milo sostenía del cuello a Camus, con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando la muerte de Athena y llorando la traición de su amigo, que resucitado, había revuelto un mar de emociones en su alma. Habían estado a punto de matarse varias veces en el día, usando la técnica prohibida, la Exclamación de Athena solo para destruirse mutuamente. Camus lloraba la perdida de muchas cosas ese día. A sabiendas de que Hyoga luchaba enfervorizado por Athena y sus amigos en una lucha que él no pudo hacer, y de que Atehna se había clavado la daga dorada, abandonando la vida de los mortales, sentía que su vida se iba en un soplo, entre las manos del escorpión.

Milo lloraba, como lo hizo una vez Camus, al sentir esa tristeza enorme en su pecho, sintiendo morir todos sus sentimientos y anhelos.

Y aunque el acuariano tuviera mucho que decirle aún, y aunque la situación los enfrentaba como enemigos, los dos, tanto el caballero de Escorpio como el de Acuario, sabían que irían a parar al mismo lugar después de la muerte, donde podrían remediar todo eso que hicieron y no hicieron en la vida, y donde Camus podría darse el lujo de ser verborrágico y contarle todo lo que nunca le contó a Milo, quién se daría de buen oyente, escuchando pacientemente todas las palabras de su amigo, y recordándole a cada instante que lo quería, como nunca lo pudo hacer en la vida.

En los ojos de los dos se veía esa seguridad. Tanto Milo, como Camus, aún pensándolo traidor, anhelaban que eso fuera así, y estaban seguros de que así sería. En la eternidad se encontrarían.

Y en el Muro de los Lamentos, cuando los Doce Caballeros Dorados explotaron sus cosmos al máximo sacrificando sus vidas por Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikky, Camus no dejaba de pensar con seguridad en una vida más allá del tiempo y el espacio junto al alma de Milo, donde pudieran quererse libre de todas ataduras. Y al ver a los ojos a su compañero escorpión, supo, en seguida, que el deseo era mutuo.

 _"Amigo mío, te perdono todo"_

* * *

 **Notas:** Se que Isaac no murió, pero de todas formas, Camus nuca se enteró de eso, por lo que me permití imaginarlo así.


End file.
